


Lipstick Stains

by fiablue



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fetish, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Pemberly Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiablue/pseuds/fiablue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has a 'thing' for the little lipstick stains Lizzie leaves behind on her coffee cups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Just a strange little fic that wouldn't leave me be. This is to be enjoyed but not taken too seriously!

 

**1\. Order up!**

This morning had been difficult. It had been the type of morning where everything seemed to go wrong and nothing turned out as planned. It had been the type of morning where he wished we had stayed in bed and claimed a sudden illness.  Meetings were unproductive, deadlines were not met and he had missed both breakfast and lunch.   So understandably after a morning like today William Darcy was in desperate need of a caffeine enriched pick me up.  

Darcy walked the half block to the nearest Starbucks and managed to place his order  (tall macchiato, no sugar) with an admirable amount of grace considering the overly flirtatious nature of the barista.  He had just stepped away from the counter when he noticed her.  It was the first time he had seen her today, having been confined to his office for so long. Lizzie was smiling in thanks at the waitress as she collected her order. The smile lingered as she took a sip of her drink and suddenly there it was... the lipstick stain. As if in answer, Darcy‘s lips quirked up in shy salute to the red splotches, all anxiety now forgotten in the wake of this familiar sight.

Then his gaze shifted slightly and he met Lizzie Bennet’s puzzled glance.   Darcy recollected himself and gave a quiet greeting as she headed out the door. She turned and smiled slightly, cuddling the coffee securely between her hands before making her way back to Pemberley.  

* * *

 

Lizzie’s tendency to imprint her coffee vessel with her lip-wear was one of the first things Darcy observed when she began her placement at Pemberley Digital.  

Every morning Lizzie would take a quick break at about 11:00am to assuage her caffeine cravings.  He knew this because he always met with Andrew from design at eleven and he would pass her in the hall. She mostly avoided eye contact and kept the sort of non-committal neutral facial expression one wears in awkward situations.  But still, he lived for those scant few seconds in that hallway; for the slightest possibility of an accidental touch of her beyond the hem of a skirt of the sleeve of a jacket.  It never happened but the waft of her perfume almost made up for it. Almost.

And without fail by 11:15am he would see the imprint of her lips clearly staining the lid of the Starbucks container as they passed each other once again.  They were like a signature, those two pale pink crescent shapes that clung in all their waxy glory to the white disposable lid. It was uniquely Lizzie. It was so innocent and innocuous in many ways but also terribly feminine and erotic.  And the very fact that he found them so, spoke volumes of his social life. Darcy knew things were getting ridiculous when he started fantasising about those lipstick stains.

As Lizzie’s time with the company progressed he noticed that the pale pink was by no means her only lipstick. Sometimes, her  cup would be tainted with fuchsia or coral. Darcy had learned that there was a definite correlation between the colour of her lipstick and her mood.  Pale pink, he soon discovered was ‘happy, effervescent Lizzie.’ fuchsia lipstick only made an appearance on particularly difficult days when he could practically see the cartoon storm clouds hovering over her head. Fuchsia was 'pissed off Lizzie' and it was better for all concerned to avoid this particular Lizzie.  Coral was 'sad Lizzie'. Coral had only made an appearance once in the past few weeks, on the day he caught her swiping discreetly at her tears while she was on her cell. He knew it was tears for Jane and he once again felt the guilt settle heavy in his gut. 

It had become a routine of his now,  to spot her lipstick colour and match the mood.  But through all these weeks, Darcy had never seen a red stain; until today. He wondered at this, trying to decipher what it meant but his musings were cut short by the flirty barista _‘Jason’_ calling his name. His coffee was ready.  

As Darcy made his way back to the office, he realised that perhaps today wouldn't end quite as terribly as it had begun. 

 


End file.
